


The Baronet and the Huntsman

by DarkSaori



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Snow White and the Huntsman
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crimson Peak, Freedom, Love, M/M, Salvation, Snow White and the Huntsman - Freeform, Soul Love, Thoric, happiness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: Havia poucas coisas das quais me orgulhava na vida. Uma delas com certeza foi ter ido ao mercado àquele dia. Eu jamais pensei em me apaixonar, mas aconteceu de forma tão suave que quase não percebi. Porque, sinceramente, eu nunca me apaixonei por Lucille. Aquilo era qualquer coisa, menos amor.





	The Baronet and the Huntsman

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, amores, tudo bem? Hoje trago uma singela homenagem ao meu fake com a @ArcturianAlien e eu espero que vocês, incluindo ela, gostem bastante! Confesso que essa junção desses dois universos de "Branca de Neve e o Caçador" e "A Colina Escarlate" me deixou um pouco em dúvida, mas o resultado saiu belíssimo.   
> Espero que tenham uma ótima leitura e que se divirtam muito! Como eu queria que o final de "A Colina Escarlate" tivesse sido dessa forma... Sonhem comigo!
> 
> Beijocas!
> 
> \- Saori

Havia poucas coisas das quais me orgulhava na vida. Uma delas com certeza foi ter ido ao mercado àquele dia. Eu jamais pensei em me apaixonar, mas aconteceu de forma tão suave que quase não percebi. Porque, sinceramente, eu nunca me apaixonei por Lucille. Aquilo era qualquer coisa, menos amor.   
Eu nunca soube explicar, mas você possuía uma beleza tão rara... Havia uma força em você que me atraía e me fazia sentir completamente perdido. E a imensidão dos teus olhos... Olhos profundos, doloridos, desiludidos... Eles me fizeram te olhar um pouco mais, buscar o motivo de haver tamanha escuridão à sua volta, mas o que encontrei foi surpreendente. O modo bruto com que falava com as pessoas me assustou de primeira, mas o sorriso que lançava a elas após conseguir os seus alimentos me desconcertou.   
Eric, você era especial e certamente uma pessoa que não deveria estar ali, sobrevivendo com tão pouco, à sombra de uma princesa que obviamente não sentia nada por você. Nossos olhares nunca foram esquecidos por mim, até que você foi até mim e eu não soube o que dizer. Esqueci de comprar metade das coisas que precisava, mas jamais senti algo semelhante às batidas frenéticas do meu coração (ainda mais fortes após trocarmos algumas palavras) naquele momento. Não éramos amigos, nunca nos havíamos visto, mas naquele momento parecia coisa de outras vidas.   
Você era um ser humano fantástico, que não merecia o que havia acontecido em sua vida. Éramos igualmente frágeis e quebrados, com um destino fadado a ser o pior possível, mas eis que fugi para te encontrar. Eu estava desesperado, a adrenalina corria solto pelas minhas veias. Eu não queria mais me deitar à força com a minha própria irmã sob ameaças e com a possibilidade de fazer um outro bebê condenado. Eu não podia fazer aquilo comigo, por mais que eu já não possuísse conserto.   
Foi difícil encontrar a sua casa, mas com a ajuda das pessoas simples que por ali andavam consegui. Me joguei em seus braços com os olhos mais vermelhos do que o pôr-do-sol, as lágrimas quentes molhando e irritando o meu rosto castigado de dor.   
— Me ajude. Salve a minha vida, eu não aguento mais.   
E, de fato, não aguentava. Eu me deitava com Lucille desde a infância e a cada segundo perto dela, eu sentia uma grande parte do meu coração morrer. Eu tinha nojo dela, nojo da sua pele, dos seus toques, da sua respiração entrecortada enquanto meu sexo penetrava fundo dentro dela, na intenção de machucá-la de forma severa, puni-la por estragar a minha vida, para que nunca mais me forçasse a tal atrocidade. A ânsia que me dava sempre que ela me deixava nu em pelo era mais forte do que admitir o laço sanguíneo que possuíamos.   
Seus olhos demonstraram mais preocupação do que qualquer outra coisa, me fazendo sentir protegido quando me abraçou forte, me permitindo sentir a muralha de músculos que era o seu peitoral. Suspirei encantado, me perdendo em seu cheiro másculo e em suas mãos rústicas espalmadas em minhas costas.   
— Não se preocupe. Eu o salvarei. — disse próximo ao meu ouvido, me causando arrepios que nunca esqueci, o coração batendo tão acelerado que tive medo dele sentir. — Como posso ajudá-lo? Nunca o vi assim. — e de fato, era verdade. Eu sempre fui muito calmo, até mesmo no mercado vendo-o me obriguei a não transparecer as minhas emoções, mas naquele momento eu só queria que ele se livrasse de Lucille, pois eu não possuía condições.   
— Mate a minha irmã. — pedi com a voz trêmula, os dedos tão agarrados às suas vestes que mais um pouco as rasgariam. — Mate-a, não suporto vê-la respirando. Por favor.   
Você separou-se calmamente de mim, nos fitamos profundamente, as minhas lágrimas acumulando-se e escorrendo pelo meu rosto, o nariz fungando e a garganta pigarreando para que a minha voz não morresse naquele momento. Eu sabia que era um homem correto e que pensar em matar alguém que mal conhecia parecia uma atrocidade, mas eu não podia perder aquela chance. Eu nunca havia conseguido fugir de Lucille, exceto naquela noite. Nada podia dar errado.   
— E por que eu faria isso, Sir Thomas? — tão teimoso, tão curioso, eu só queria que aquele inferno terminasse logo.   
— Porque ela me usa para conjunções carnais desde que eu era criança. Ela me tocava e com o passar do tempo, começou a me obrigar a satisfazê-la. — confessei envergonhado e dolorido, as lágrimas caindo sem parar. — Mate-a. Por favor. — engoli a saliva a contragosto, molhando a minha garganta já seca. — Lhe darei o que quiser.   
Passamos alguns minutos nos olhando, até que você assentiu e segurou as minhas mãos na altura dos olhos, beijando-as.   
— Eu farei, pois não suporto ver essa tristeza em seus olhos tão lindos.   
O tempo parecia ter congelado. A minha respiração não saía, os meus olhos não piscavam. Eu só me dei conta de que ainda estava vivo por conta das batidas do meu coração tão ansioso e enlouquecido por você.   
— Obrigado, Eric. Obrigado por me ajudar, eu nunca me esquecerei disso. — disse ainda vidrado, piscando os olhos e sentindo as lágrimas desprenderem-se deles, manchando mais um pouco o meu rosto.   
— Está tudo bem. — sorriu pequeno, aquele sorriso que eu passei a admirar com mais frequência, ainda mais em meus momentos de profunda solidão e escuridão. Ele iluminava o meu dia de tal forma que me fazia sentir felicidade. — Tem certeza de que não há mais nenhum motivo? — indagou e na hora não entendi, mas assim que aquela frase tocou profundamente em meu coração, não mais resisti.   
Me aproximei do seu ouvido e suspirei, sentindo sua pele arrepiar-se.   
— Enquanto ela viver, não poderei ficar com você. — disse sincero, o rosto úmido não mais me incomodando. Só queria poder colocar para fora toda a vontade que estava sentindo de te ter mais próximo. — Já tem algum tempo que você vem enlouquecendo a minha cabeça. Preciso de você.   
Me afastei para olhá-lo nos olhos, suas mãos tão gentis soltaram as minhas, em seguida os seus dedos da mão esquerda colocaram as mechas do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. Quase não acreditei na opacidade que vi em seus olhos tão claros quanto o céu, mas era tão real quanto o desejo que começou a queimar dentro de mim.   
— Desde que o vi no mercado, não consigo parar de pensar em você. — sorriu encantado, me deixando ainda mais desconcertado quanto possível, somente desejando beijar aqueles lábios carnudos. — Eu também preciso de você, Sir Thomas. Mais do que qualquer coisa que já precisei na vida. — após terminar de dizer aquilo, seus olhos misteriosos desceram para a minha boca, e eu fiz o mesmo consigo, as indecisões terminando com um fechar de olhos e um gostoso e necessitado beijo selado entre nós.   
Como se houvesse selado um pacto, me entreguei ao ósculo como quem se entregava às trevas, mas para mim era a pura salvação. Uma delícia desmedida sentir as nossas línguas entrelaçadas com certa pressa, mas igual encantamento, sentir o seu gosto de homem, os seus desejos tão expostos quanto os meus. Calmamente levei as minhas mãos aos seus ombros fortes, alisando-os com cuidado, escorregando os braços por eles e prendendo-os em seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo e ofegando conforme o sentia me acompanhar, seus ofegos logo unindo-se aos meus.   
Terminamos o beijo com três selinhos e abrimos os olhos, nos fitando um pouco tensos pelo que havíamos feito, mas logo sorrimos um para o outro e encostamos nossas testas. Cometeríamos um ato terrível, mas em prol de nós dois e mais ainda, da minha libertação.   
Levei você até o meu palacete, fazendo-o ficar à espreita enquanto eu distraía Lucille. Sabia que poderia ser um pouco complicado, ela era astuta, mas não iria estragar a única saída que eu possuía para ser feliz. Estava quase chegando às escadas, mas fui pego na metade do caminho que dava acesso ao quarto, o meu coração disparando assim que vi o seu rosto. Havia medo em meus olhos, mas eu disfarçava muito bem.   
— Thomas! Aonde você estava? — indagou com aquela voz irritante e que eu odiava mais do que tudo no mundo.   
— Não te interessa, Lucille. Você não é a minha dona. — respondi friamente, vendo os seus olhos adquirirem raiva, mas logo um sorriso falso adornou os seus lábios.   
— Fique calmo, irmãozinho, eu jamais quis te causar nenhum mal-estar. — o deboche em sua voz era tão claro que me dava ânsia. Como podia ser tão dissimulada? Como ainda conseguia pôr a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir como se nunca houvesse me machucado, me matado por dentro? Era muita insanidade em uma pessoa só e eu jamais acobertaria a sua loucura por conta dos nossos problemas familiares.   
Vi o seu sorriso desaparecer e logo a mesma me rodeou desconfiada, começando a me cheirar e a adquirir uma feição ameaçadora.   
— Thomas, o seu cheiro... Que cheiro é esse...? Em que... — continuou a cheirar a minha roupa, me deixando nervoso e irritado, sem saber o que fazer. — Em que buraco você se meteu e com quem?  
Os seus olhos azuis tornaram-se labaredas de fogo e pude ver lágrimas ensopando-os, mas mal me afastei de sua mão levantada e você agarrou-a por trás. Foi tudo tão rápido que mal me dei conta e logo Lucille estava se debatendo, tentando se livrar das suas mãos grandes e habilidosas de caçador, começando a gritar.   
— ME SOLTA! QUEM É VOCÊ? QUEM? THOMAS! FAÇA-O PARAR, FAÇA! — os seus gritos há muito me enchiam, eu não me incomodaria de vê-la sendo silenciada defronte a mim.   
— Vai para o inferno... Meretriz imunda.   
E então, tudo o que vi foi um rio de sangue descendo conforme você a matava a machadadas direto no coração. Nada menos do que aquela bruxa que se dizia minha irmã merecia. Os gritos dela perduraram por alguns minutos, até que ela finalmente morreu e me libertou de toda aquela dor. Vê-la morta foi a melhor sensação da minha vida. Algo dentro de mim, bem lá no fundo, havia se partido, pois eu jamais desejei que as coisas acabassem daquela forma, mas eu estava inteiro de novo. Era assim que eu me sentia.   
Um alívio maravilhoso tomou conta do meu coração, me fazendo fechar os olhos e respirar profundamente, era um momento inteiramente meu. Talvez eu houvesse me tornado um pouco insano, talvez eu só estivesse me sentindo tão livre que os anos de terror psicológico me faziam acreditar que era errado, mas eu não estava me culpando. Eu me sentia mais livre do que nunca.   
Abri os olhos e engoli em seco com o cheiro metálico de sangue subindo pelo ar. Observei o rosto assustado de Lucille e então, pedi a sua ajuda para me livrar do corpo. O levamos para um local distante da mansão e o enterramos bem, ninguém jamais desconfiaria. Lucille e eu éramos conhecidos, mas igualmente esquisitos o suficiente para não recebermos visitas nunca, ninguém sentiria a minha falta, tampouco a dela. Lembrar do seu rosto contorcido em agonia me deu um prazer fora do comum, ela jamais me perturbaria, mesmo que o seu fantasma aparecesse pelos corredores da casa. Eu tinha você e sabia que jamais me deixaria, não agora que éramos mais cúmplices do que nunca, que nos queríamos e precisávamos da presença um do outro. Eu podia sentir emanar isso de você, era lindo de se sentir.   
Limpamos a cena do crime e nos livramos de qualquer coisa que pudesse nos incriminar. Me aproximei de você e suspirei, encantado.   
— Obrigado por salvar a minha vida, caçador. — sorri, apaixonado, os olhos brilhando de uma forma que eu nunca havia sentido. — Como posso te recompensar?  
— Não tem de que, Sir Thomas. — você respondeu sorrindo de volta, tocando o meu rosto e me amolecendo por inteiro, as pernas quase cedendo. Se não fosse por suas mãos fortes me segurarem pela cintura, com certeza teria ido ao chão. — Seja meu, eu lhe darei tudo, tudo o que merece. Eu prometo.   
Eu quase não acreditei no que me falou, mas o meu coração sabia que aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras. O meu coração jamais me desapontaria. Quando te vi e as minhas veias saltaram junto com as batidas enlouquecidas do meu coração, eu soube que seria seu, eu soube que faria de tudo por você. Por nós.   
— Eu já sou seu, Eric. — suspirei, me agarrando fortemente em você. — Meu pequeno caçador, não há nada mais lindo e confortável do que ter você comigo. É claro que aceito ficar com você, em seus braços. Para sempre dentro do seu abraço. Não quero mais nada dessa vida. — sorri e afundei o meu rosto em seu peitoral, aspirando o seu cheiro marcante, logo afastando um pouco o meu rosto para que me ouvisse. — E não me chame mais de Sir Thomas. Não você.   
— Meu, todo meu. — disse com emoção, me apertando mais com seus dedos grossos e possessivos. — Sempre ficará dentro do meu abraço, eternamente. É a decisão mais linda que já tomei na vida, ficar com você. Como posso chama-lo então?  
— Me chame de Thomas, apenas Thomas. Ou algo da sua escolha, só não me trate de forma impessoal. Eu não aguentaria, meu Eric. — falei levemente choroso, te apertando mais contra mim.   
— Sou todo seu... Posso te chamar de amor? Ou é cedo demais?  
— Nada é cedo demais com você, meu caçador. Meu amor.   
Nossos olhares se cruzaram finalmente e então, colamos as nossas bocas em um beijo suave e apaixonado, meus braços imediatamente em volta do seu pescoço, enquanto as suas mãos acariciavam a minha cintura, me arrancando suspiros que eu nunca havia soltado. Terminamos o beijo delicioso com alguns selinhos e o olhei profundamente.   
— O que vamos fazer agora?  
— Você quer morar comigo? A minha casa não é luxuosa como essa, mas você terá amor todos os dias. Meu Thomas.   
— Eu quero! — aceitei prontamente, jamais me negaria a chance de ser feliz. Não nos conhecíamos muito, mas teríamos a oportunidade de fazer isso morando juntos, descobrindo coisas novas e nos unindo como nunca antes. A expectativa de ser feliz pela primeira vez em minha vida estava me enlouquecendo e eu queria experimentar logo a sensação de ser livre após tantos anos. Com alguém que eu realmente amava e que me amava de volta, pois Lucille sentiu muitas coisas por mim, mas nenhuma delas foi amor.   
Fomos para a nossa casa entre brincadeiras e beijos e mesmo que nenhum de nós dissesse, já sabíamos que nos amávamos, não precisávamos de nenhuma confirmação verbalizada. Sentíamos em nossos corações.  
Era real e eu já nem lembrava mais do meu passado escarlate.


End file.
